Hal Rudnick
Hal Rudnick is a comedian, presenter, writer and key contributor to Screen Junkies. He is the host of The Screen Junkies Show and Movie Fights. Screen Junkies Hal joined Screen Junkies in 2012 as the host and writer of The Screen Junkies Show. In the show, Hal interviews celebrities and hosts discussions - usually with a comedic bent. Some of the most popular Screen Junkies Show videos involve Hal watching sexually explicit movies with his Mom, for example the Fifty Shades series and Human Centipede. Hal's Mom has also appeared in various celebrity interviews in which she asked A-list celebrities inappropriate questions about Hal's prostate. Hal's Mom is awesome. ]] Hal has appeared regularly as a contestant on 'Movie Fights' since its inception, including in the first episode ever. He took over as host in 2017 when the format was retooled. Hal also appeared as various characters on 'Screen Junkies Roasts, including Severus Snape, Negan and Jared Leto's Joker. Hal also appeared in one episode of Screen Junkies' '''Flick Bait, in which he performed the segment 'Roast Bot.' Hal appeared in voice form in the Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice Honest Teaser. In addition, his smiling face was humorously used to cover up all the bare nipples in the Showgirls Honest Trailer. 2014 Shia LaBeouf video history.]] In 2014, Hal was involved in the notorious Shia LaBeouf video, in which he confronted LaBeouf during his performance art project, and repeatedly asked him what his art meant. The Screen Junkies Show video attracted backlash, due to presumption that LaBeouf was mentally ill. The video attracted the media attention and was covered by The Hollywood Reporter '''and the Huffington Post.' Hal Rudnick said this in response to the backlash: ''"I want to reiterate that I legitimately hope that he is OK -- but it's not really clear what he's doing. Shia LaBeouf is not a sacred cow. This smacks of something potentially very manipulative."''Couch, A. 'Comedian Defends Crashing Shia LaBeouf's #IAmSorry: He's 'Not a Sacred Cow' (Video) ' ''The Hollywood Reporter, February 14, 2014. LaBeouf's project and Screen Junkies' video have also been analyzed from an academic standpoint, for example in Eric Stephens' A Critical Analysis of Shia LaBeouf’s Art Exhibit and a YouTube Video (2014). In the paper, Stephens writes: Rudnick then asks several questions about the purpose behind the exhibit, even showing him clips from his early fame from ''Even Stevens, but LaBeouf only answers with silence—with intentional emphases on answers. Rudnick, forced by the uncomfortable silence, unknowingly and correctly interprets the silence... The video ends with Rudnick leaving without any answers but his own—answers he didn’t realize he provided. The real question was not “What are you apologizing for?” The real question is why did people care? Why were people waiting outside for hours when they were hungry, thirsty, had families, and had jobs to go to? Rudnick said, “You’re making them sit outside”(emphasis added). Shia LaBeouf didn’t make anyone do anything, hence the apology. LaBeouf apologized for taking part in the culture industry that consumed millions causing some of them to forget all of their other responsibilities just to see a celebrity.,,, In other words, they are enslaved by the culture industry. The enslavement is only reiterated by the YouTube channel itself: Screen Junkies. Junkies. Addicts. Stephens, E. 'A Critical Analysis of Shia LaBeouf’s Art Exhibit and a YouTube Video, October 16, 2014. Catchphrases Hal usually starts Screen Junkies Show videos with the phrase "What's going on guys?" and signs off with the phrase "Bye-bye!" accompanied by an enthusiastic flapping wave. In 2018, he developed the greeting phrase "Hoot! Hoot! Where my owls at?" and "#OwlNation" on '''Movie Fights. #OwlNation started as a joke about Hal wearing an owl-themed pin and Lon Harris wearing an owl-themed t-shirt. Hal was shilling for Square Space at the time, so joked that they would be creating an owl website later. The joke snowballed from there, and has resulted in the created of multiple memes, endless references to Zack Snyder's film Legends of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, and the even a stuffed owl mascot called Percival being brought onto set. Adherents of #OwlNation call themselves "Ga'Hooligans." Other work Hal Rudnick has hosted UCB's Tournament of the Nerds since 2008. Hal is also involved in many other UCB related productions. Hal has also appeared on Collider's Movie Triva Schmoedown. Hal is also an actor and has appeared in many roles, including a small part on the TV show Community, and as an extra in '90s TV show Friends. Hal has also appeared in a Key and Peele sketch. In 2017, Hal performed as the character 'Eric Jennifer' in Season 12 of the reality TV competition America's Got Talent. ''Read more about Eric Jennifer on the 'America's Got Talent fandom wiki. See also * '''Movie Fights * The Screen Junkies Show * Dan Murrell * Spencer Gilbert * Jon Bailey * List of notable people References External links * Hal Rudnick's Twitter * Hal Rudnick's IMDb page * Hal Rudnick's Instagram * Hal Rudnick's page on the Collider Wiki * Eric Jennifer's page on the America's Got Talent wiki Category:People Category:Screen Junkies Category:Youtubers Category:Comedians Category:Presenters Category:The Screen Junkies Show Category:Movie Fights Category:Flick Bait Category:Screen Junkies Roasts